Here Comes Goodbye
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: The pain of losing someone dearly to you has its consquences.Will true love conquer all in this series when JJ is kidnapped.Will Dr.Spencer Reid ever find his love and save her? Will the BAU lose one of it's members for good?


_  
A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dreams all started _that _day, that terrible day when the person I loved the most was kidnapped. Nothing could compare to the way I was feeling now. I felt anger,sadness..Every negative feeling anyone could feel. Feelings are much like waves, we can't stop them from coming but we can choose which one to surf. I chose to surf these negative emotions.

I am... Reid. 

I sat in the office, staring at my blank computer screen while twirling a pen in my hand. So far, no assignments have came up. Which is pretty weird. I heard footsteps and identified them as Hotch's, I quickly stood up. "Sir"I half yelled after him,he paused and turned round."Yes Reid?"I sighed,"Is there..no cases or assignments yet?"Hotch bent his head and frowned,"Come with me Reid"I stared at him blankely and followed him willingly, we ended up in his office and he shut his door. "Take a seat"I shrugged and slowly sat down. "What are your views on kidnapping Reid?"I stared at Hotch for a moment or two."Well...Kidnapping is a form of abuse just to terrify your victim into insecurity and isolation. It tells us a lot about that Unsub actually stating that he is trapped in his own mind, fearing that if he doesn't do this then he will be punished for it. It's a quite common behavioural issue"Hotch just stared at me and I sighed, "Sorry sir,for...uh..rambling"He nodded.

"Reid, there is something I need to tell you. The rest of the team already know but we didn't want to say anything about it"I stared at him,feeling as if this was going to be bad news.I was always almost right when it came to this feeling."Have you noticed...anything _strange _about the office for the past 4 days?"I frowned and started thinking, it was just the same. Morgan was at his computer completling profiles, Garcia was in her office, Elle was researching cases, JJ was...Wait! JJ hasn't been was strange."JJ"I looked at Hotch,he nodded once,"JJ hasn't been in why? Is she hurt? Or...or"I shook my head getting the thoughts out of my mind,"Spencer,I hate to say this"Hotch sighed and I gulped."But JJ has been kidnapped"My mouth dropped open and I shook my head,"No..No,she..Can't"I closed my eyes and frowned."I'm sorry Spencer,but as of this moment...Our case is to get JJ back"I nodded and looked around at everyone was the only case that was going to be difficult for me.

"If it's any help...80% of kidnapped children or adults die in the first of hour of 10% die within the twenty four hours and the lasr 5% survive for a few our case,as JJ is a member of the FBI and more importantly the BAU the unsub may keep her alive to try and coax information out of her"I looked around at them,praying to myself that JJ was okay,"Thanks Re-Spencer"Hotch looked at me and I nodded."That will be very valuable and useful information to us"He walked out of the room,"I swear kid,sometimes you are like a human you're always one step ahead of us"Derek chuckled and patted me on the back,"Uh..Thanks...I think"He chuckled and left.

I sat at the table for another few minutes,gathering my thoughts and feelings.I had to be strong..Not just for me but for the team needed like JJ needed us.I grabbed the case file and walked to my desk to gather my things.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We were all gathered on the plane,Derek was playing poker with Gideon,Elle was on her laptop researching recent kidnappings and Hotch was well..being Hotch looking through his case file.I sighed and stared out the plane window,revelling in my thoughts."Reid"I looked round at Hotch quickly."Hmm?"."I know this is you have to stay strong,not just for the team but for JJ needs .She needs all the help she can get"I nodded,"It's... I know that.I will do everything in my power to get her back safe and soundly." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I lay on the floor,a pool of blood surronding my head,I shivered as I felt the cold air hit my body again and goosebumps rising and falling.I hated is not what my job entitled...But I knew the dangers and risks of being in the Behavourial Analysis why kidnap a more bigger targets were Derek and Hotch..Maybe even Spencer.I wasn't strong enough to handle took my gun,my I.D...Everything. There was a camera in the corner,I stared at it for hours on end,Never only thing I did was eat,sleep and drink.

This guy,whoever he was,was insecure and lacked confidence.A normal unsub would have done many things to me by me..Heck,maybe even tried to kill this guy..was _different _which was weird.I mouthed words to myself but making sure it was everything that Hotch and Gideon had told me about being kidnapped,how you had to remain calm in all situations,give him what he wants which will make him think more on killing you and make sure to look him in the eye...Let him feel remorse and grief about what he is man might have a mental or emotional it is very important to do this.

I looked around the padded walls,it reminded me of an..asylum.I could hear chains rattling and screams around had more than one person trapped here...And by the sounds of or she was being brutally murdered."Help Me"I cried softly to myself,fearing that I was to die.

Fearing that Jennifer Jareau would be no more...


End file.
